The Walkerton Killer
by Princess Lauryn
Summary: The team is called in to investigate a string of murders in Walkerton, Indiana. There is someone lurking in the shadows. What happens when two agents go missing? Will the team find them in time? JJ/Hotch, Emily/Morgan, Garcia/Kevin


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... cause if I did Will would be gone, Hotch and JJ would be established, Morgan and Prentiss would be dating, and Emily wouldn't have died.**

* * *

They were called in. It was two in the morning and no one was exactly ecstatic to find out the reason for being up at this ungodly hour. Slowly the profilers trickled into the room. They were met with a plump blonde wearing a wild outfit; pink leopard print skirt, a green zebra striped shirt, and neon yellow heels. One of them groaned, quite loudly. The blonde just shrugged and sat down. The group's boss strolled in and sat down. Another blonde stood and began to brief the team.

"Contessa Renaldo was found this morning in Walkerton, Indiana. She had been missing for the past two days. It was her family that called it in. She had a fiancé. Her body was mutilated. She was found by a local resident; Patricia Harding." The large screen showed a cut up body. "The M.E. doesn't know if she was sexually assaulted by the Unsub. He believes that the cause of death was asphyxiation."

"Why are we getting called in?" Agent Derek Morgan questioned.

"Because Treyana Golding was found like that a week ago. And Josie Trevor is missing. She was reported missing three hours ago. As soon as she went missing, her sisters Natalia and Natalie called it in. We have have enough time to go. They want this to be solved as quickly as possible. The whole town is on edge. Women are afraid to leave their homes. They've decided to work from home and keep an eye on the children. These women are scared and are buying self-defense kits."

"Wheels up in ten." Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner announced.

The group nodded and headed out of the room to respectfully pack their possessions. The blonde stood in the doorway and stared at the screen. She sighed softly. Aaron stayed behind watching her.

"What's wrong JJ?"

"This is terrible, Hotch. I mean, some sadistic sociopath is terrorizing a small town. Why does it have to hit the small places?" JJ asked.

"I have no clue whatsoever. But we'll catch him, JJ." Hotch replied honestly.

"Promise?"

"I promise JJ," Hotch said.

JJ smiled softly and moved past Hotch. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked at him. He held her gaze. He leaned down a bit and kissed her softly on the mouth. She smiled against his lips. They pulled away and JJ left the room, glancing at Hotch before disappearing into her office. Hotch ambled back to his office and prepared himself for the flight.

{ }{}{}{}{ }

The flight didn't take more than three hours. During those three hours, Garcia briefed them on the victims. This case was very confused. None of the women had anything in common. The plane landed in the South Bend airport. There, they took cars to Walkerton.

Once they arrived, a woman was standing there. She had silky black hair, when sunlight hit it at an angle, it appeared dark blue or violet. The woman was possibly Latina or Hispanic. The group trudged over to her. She gave them a small smile.

JJ stepped forward. "This is SSA Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, and Dr. Reid," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Isabel Pedro. I am the sheriff of the town. Agent Jareau, I have that room you requested for set up with everything you need. If you need any help, please tell me or my two deputies: Elly or Jeramiah."

"Thank you for your help, Sheriff." Prentiss said, appreciatively.

"Please call me Isabel." Her phone rang. "Excuse me for a second." She stepped away from the group. A woman who looked like Isabel stood in the doorway. She smiled at them and beckoned the team to follow her. They glanced at each other uneasily, but nonetheless followed her into the room.

"I'm Elly Kingsley. Isabel is my sister. This is the room where you'll have our resources at your disposal."

"Thank you," Morgan said.

"No problem," she answered.

She was torn away from them when a commotion happened. Elly darted over and pulled a big burly man away from the smaller man. The two were screaming insults at each other.

The team stared as Elly wrestled the guy away from the other man. Isabel stepped in and her eyes narrowed on the two. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Sit down and shut the hell up!" She shouted at the two men.

They promptly obeyed her orders. "Get them out of my sight! If I ever see you two in here again I will tell your mothers. Am I understood?"

Both men nodded and proceeded to be escorted out of the room. She turned to the team and gestured to the room. "You can get started."

{ }{}{}{}{ }

Rossi glanced at his surroundings. The room was navy blue and had a gray border. There were glass boards in the room, boxes of files on the mahogany table, and dry erase markers lined up meticulously. Hotch was discussing the case with JJ. They knew he was going to keep her from harms way. Prentiss and Reid were talking, while Morgan gathered more intel from Garcia.

"Okay, Prentiss and Morgan go to the latest crime scene. Reid, you and Rossi can talk to the victims families. JJ, you and I will stay here and try to figure out why this Unsub is attacking these families." Hotch listed off.

The group nodded and left the room. JJ could hear Morgan teasing Prentiss about how she handled the last crime scene; she had thrown up and saw the Unsub, chased him down, tackled him, then threw up on him. Hotch and JJ heard Emily swat him in the arm before stalking out of the police station. Reid was babbling random facts about killers to Rossi, who looked irritated.

Hotch and JJ began to comb through the evidence. They barely found anything to prove that there was a killer on the loose. JJ posted the victims onto the board and labeled who was who. Hotch sat in a swivel chair, reading the reports. He abruptly stood.

"JJ, let's go talk to the M.E."

"Okay."

The two of them headed down to the morgue. They were met by a short bald man. He introduced himself as Dr. Clyde Stevenson. During the autopsy, JJ stepped closer to Hotch, partially hidden from Stevenson. That guy was creeping her out and she just wanted to leave. Hotch could tell that JJ was nervous so he hid most of her with himself. Stevenson looked up and barely noticed JJ. He casted a slick smile to her before returning to his report.

{ }{}{}{}{ }

A man watched across the street. He was stalking the team. Josie was going to turn up soon, and then he was going to send the team falling.

* * *

 **Please read & review! Thanks! ㈵6**


End file.
